The present disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for controlling and varying frictional force levels at an interface.
Various systems utilize actuators to control friction at an interface such as within a clutch, brakes, bearings, suspension, steering and others. Such actuators may be complicated and relatively heavy in weight. Further, other operational or functional requirements such as limited packaging space may prevent effective control of frictional force levels.